Super Peppy Transferred Student
by Kitahara Yuuko
Summary: Deimon kehadiran murid baru bernama Aiko ! Monta merasa tertarik padanya, tapi apa Aiko merasakan hal yang sama ? Don't like ? Don't read ! RnR ? :)) [Disclaimer : Riichiro Inagaki & Yuusuke Murata]


Hallo~

Yuuko di sini~ #plak

Silahkan menikmati cerita abal ini ^^)v

Super Peppy Transferred Student

Pagi ini SMA Deimon mendapat murid pindahan baru yang sebelumnya bersekolah di Kansai, namanya adalah Iseru Aiko (mukanya imut lho~). Kebetulan (baca : sialnya *di tampar*) ia satu kelas dengan Raimon Taro (lebih di kenal dengan panggilan "Monyet" Eh, Monta maksudnya !) dan Kobayakawa Sena, sang Eyeshield 21 yang terkenal (tabur bunga melati #ups). "Yo ! Atashi wa Iseru Aiko desu ! Yoroshiku onegaishimasu~" Ujarnya saat di suruh memperkenalkan diri di depan kelas. *Aiko saat itu memasang pose goyang itik, ga lucu ya… Ckckck, author gila ! (=_=)* "Nah, Aiko duduk di sebelah… Ehm… Ah, sebelah Kobayakawa kosong kan ?" Wali kelasnya menunjuk ke arah bangku sebelah Sena yang memang kosong, Aiko hanya mengangguk sementara murid cowok lain memasang wajah kecewa, "Di sebelahku juga kosong kok !" Teriak salah satu murid sambil mendorong orang yang duduk di sebelahnya sampai jatuh, seisi kelas tertawa geli (Jahat amat tuh orang :s). "Hallo ! Kita jadi teman baik ya !" Ujar Aiko, gadis itu kemudian duduk di sebelah Sena, "A, ah… Iya ! Namaku Sena, yoroshiku !" Jawabnya, kaku seperti biasa (-_-).

Skip Time…

Saat istirahat, Aiko berkenalan dengan Monyet eh, Monta. "Yossh… Aiko-chan ! Watashi wa Raimon Taro ! Panggil saja Monta !" Dengan semangat, Monta menjabat tangannya, "Oke ! Yoroshiku Monta !" Jawab Aiko, sama semangatnya dengan Monta (jangan di anggap cocok ya, kasihan Aiko… #hoi). Sena dan Monta bercerita tentang kegiatan mereka di sekolah sesuai permintaan Aiko, dan gadis itu tertarik saat Sena membahas soal klub American Football. "Sena, Monta ! Aku ingin menonton latihan kalian dong !" Ia merengek-rengek, "Baik, baik… Sepulang sekolah ikut saja kami ke lapangan belakang sekolah !" Mereka bertiga kemudian berjalan ke kantin bersama (trio apaan ini ? :s).

Saat sedang makan, mereka bertemu dengan cowok berambut putih (bukan uban ! -_-) yang sebenarnya bukan murid Deimon. "Lho ? Riku ! Kamu sedang apa di sini ?" Sapa Sena, Monta mengangguk-ngangguk setuju, sementara Aiko hanya menatap mereka. "Seibu libur lho ! Jadi aku main ke sini…" Jawab orang bernama Kaitani Riku itu dengan santai (ah, my beloved FC memang kece… *di tendang*), "Hmm ? Ini siapa ? Murid baru ya ?" Riku menatap Aiko sambil tersenyum lebar, "Yup, Iseru Aiko ! Yoroshiku~" Gadis itu bangkit dari kubur, hus ! Dari bangku dan tanpa basa-basi menjulurkan tangan kanannya pada Riku yang juga langsung menjabatnya, "Kaitani Riku, aku dari SMA Seibu, yoroshiku !" Tiba-tiba Monta memotong pembicaraan mereka, "Riku, hari ini kami ada latihan MAAAX ! Kamu mau nonton ?" Tanya Monta dengan logat khusus (?) miliknya, "Tentu saja, memang kenapa ?" Riku balik bertanya sambil tersenyum lebar, "Ah, kalau begitu… Aku nonton latihan kalian sama Riku saja !" Aiko mengusulkan, Sena mengangguk setuju sementara Monta memasang muka datar.

Monta's POV

Aaargh ! Riku ini… Gangguin aku PDKT sama Aiko saja ! Huh, tenang saja… Aku, Raimon Taro ! Akan mengalahkanmu, Kaitani Riku ! Optimis itu nomor satu pemirsa… Jadi, biar se-dunia bilang nggak mungkin… Menurut gue (?) itu mungkin ! Yooossh… Semangat MAAAX !

Normal POV

Semua memandang Monta yang senyum-senyum sendiri memikirkan rencana yang ia buat saat Aiko menonton latihan mereka, "Mo, Monta… Kamu… Waras nggak sih ?" Riku menyentil dahi monyet itu (HAHAHA) beberapa kali sampai ia sadar dan menjerit, "MUKIIII ! Apa-apaan kau dasar oji-san beruban !" Makinya sambil terbirit-birit lari ke kelas, meninggalkan Aiko, Sena, dan tentunya Riku yang bengong sambil goyang itik (author gila kumat ._.)

Skip Time…

Waktu latihan di mulai pukul 3 sore, manager Deimon, Mamori Anezaki langsung menyambut (Kayak tamu gitu ?) Riku dan Aiko yang datang untuk menonton. "Rikkun dan… Ehm… Ini pacarmu ?" Tanya Mamori penasaran, Riku tertawa, "Bukan, bukaaan… Dia murid baru di Deimon kok ! Teman sekelas Sena…" Jawabnya, "Yup, Iseru Aiko desu~" Aiko memperkenalkan diri sementara Hiruma Youichi, kapten iblis (?) tim Deimon Devil Bats itu 'memainkan' senjata api miliknya. "Oi orang-orang sialaaan ! Cepat pemanasan ! Lari 50 keliling lapangan ! Cepaaat !" Suaranya terdengar seperti speaker rusak (kenyataan… *di bunuh Hiruma*), Aiko bukannya takut, ia malah tertawa melihat Hiruma. "Siapa yang tertawa tadi ?!" Telinga Hiruma yang mampu mendengar jarum jatuh di lantai itu menangkap suara Aiko yang malang dan mendatanginya sambil menyeringai setan seperti biasa.

"Oi ! Anak baru sialan ya ?!" Tanyanya setengah membentak, "Benaaar~ Panggil saja Aiko~" Gadis itu tersenyum polos (bodoh atau lugu ya anak ini ?) sementara Hiruma menjitak kepalanya, "Aaaaw !" Pekik Aiko, "Kekeke… Kenapa kemari dengan si oji-san ini ? Kamu pacar orang ini ?" Tanya Hiruma lagi sambil menatap Riku yang bersiap untuk menggigit (?) eh, menampar wajahnya kapan saja, "Bukan kok ! Aku ingin nonton latihan kalian saja !" Jawab Aiko dengan wajah datar.

Skip Time…

Waktunya Monta beraksi ! Monyet yang minta perhatian (?) itu sengaja pamer catch karena tahu (tempe ?) Aiko membawa kamera. "Aiko-chaaan ! Ambil fotoku dong !" Pekiknya sambil berlari seperti ayam (ngaco, ckckck !) dan tersenyum menyeringai, Aiko mengangguk dan mulai menggerakan lensa kameranya, tapi… "Lho ? Gomen nee ! Baterainya habis nih !" Rencana pertama Monta, GAGAL !

Sekarang waktu istirahat, Monta memamerkan sifat simpatik. "Aiko, ini minumnya ! Kamu nggak bawa kan ?" Ia menyodorkan seperangkat bulu mata anti badai (WOI !) maksudnya… Air minum, "Ah, iya ! Arigatou~" Aiko baru saja akan meneguk air itu tapi tiba-tiba Riku tidak sengaja menyenggol (sepertinya di sengaja…) sampai tumpah semua, "Wah ! Gomen, gomen… Nih, ambil punyaku saja !" Riku langsung memberikan air minum yang ia bawa dari rumah, "Oh, iya… Tidak apa-apa kok, doumo~" Gadis itu menerimanya dengan ikhlas (?) dan… Rencana kedua Monta, GAGAL !

Ini adalah rencana Monta yang terakhir, kalau tidak berhasil, mungkin dia akan gantung diri di pohon cabe (huh, penakut… Kalau berani, di pohon kaktus sana ! #jder). Monta menghampiri Aiko yang tengah berkutat dengan buku catatan sekolahnya, "Aiko-chan ? Sedang apa ?" Tanyanya sok-sok ingin tahu (tempe ? maaf, author stress…), "Ah ? Ini untuk catatan masuk klub jurnalis nanti !" Jawabnya dengan semangat, "Souka ! Nah, bagaimana dengan permainanku tadi ?" Tanya Monta lagi, "Lumayan… Tapi sayang, aku nggak bisa foto Eyeshield 21 ituuu…" Keluh Aiko, Monta luluh lantak seketika, ternyata Aiko sejak tadi hanya memperhatikan Riku dan Sena. Akhirnya… Monta gantung diri di pohon toge (?).

~THE END~

Mbuakakak ! Ini cerita menurut saya sendiri sih kocak !

Inilah Monta sang jomblo…

Thanks for reading ! ^^


End file.
